Patch 36
Patch #36 - 06/23/2016 Relevance System Overview: The relevance system is a fundamental change to several of the core systems of CryEngine. It alters how all entities (players, AI, vehicles, items, etc.) are updated on the server and synchronized with all the clients. The new system greatly reduces the bandwidth requirements of the server and clients - the server sends a lot less data and clients receive a lot less data. Due to the reduced bandwidth requirements of the server it also reduces the CPU usage, so that we can use the savings for new features. It also reduces the time you spend on the "Synchronizing world state" phase when joining a server. Reloading Weapons * You can now press R to reload your weapon * Reload animations and sounds now work * The first applicable magazine/ammo pile NOT in your backpack will be used * Magazines/ammo piles in your backpack will NOT be used for automatic reloading by design, move them to another piece of clothing * You can press R to reload while moving * The new reloading system does NOT work for shotguns yet - manually move the ammo in the UI like previously Incapacitation System * You can now bind other players using Duct Tape (equip the duct tape in a secondary weapon slot) * A player can be captured when you are behind them and they are not moving or if they have their hands up * If bound you can use the lean keys for 4-5 minutes to eventually break free * Another player can free a captured player by targeting them and using the action menu * Captured players can be passengers in cars and still consume items in the world * Captured players cannot access their inventory or pick up items Tents * Tents will appear in the world already set up (much like how vehicles just appear) * Tents do not have an owner - anyone that finds a tent can empty it, pack it up and move it * Tents can take damage and be destroyed - and items will be destroyed in them as well * Tents can be pitched anywhere in the world (except on another person's plot) - you do not need a plot sign to pitch a tent * Tents have to be pitched on terrain only - they cannot be on top of rocks or other structures/base parts * To pack up a tent you have to empty any contents inside of it first * There is a limited amount of tents that spawn in the entire world, and a limited amount that can be placed at once * Tents will despawn if nobody uses them after several days * Tents come in various sizes and colors - each size holds a different amount of items * Tents can be repaired using duct tape Game * Can no longer remove attachments from another player's weapon while he's holding it * You can consume an item without picking it up - mouse wheel down when one is targeted * Black screen bug related to lightning/lights is fixed * Increased suicide timer to 300 seconds * Increased idle kick time to 600 seconds * Second primary weapon slot is enabled * Primary weapons can no longer be stored inside of clothing/backpacks * Jacket/vest slot is now available with new clothing you can find for it * Players can no longer spawn on top of other players at spawn points * Items can now spawn inside of clothing and backpacks you find on the ground * Items can now spawn inside of vehicles * Items can spawn inside of tents * Safe fall distance slightly increased * Fixed server ban message - will specify if it's a specific server ban or a global game ban * Shadow cache is updated every 15 seconds to fix strange shadow artifacts after settings are changed * Default view distance increased to 4km (required for rainbows and new volumetric fog) * Recompiled shader caches * Players will no longer respawn in the Northern part of the map * Item respawn system fixed, so they respawn correctly now * Several game and server crashes fixed Combat * Out of ammo sounds and animations play correctly for weapons (not network synchronized yet) * Decreased the attack speed of the hatchet and axe * Adjusted arrow and bolt speeds * Adjusted recoil for all pistols * Adjusted damage for most weapons and ammo types * Decreased ironsight zoom amounts for better CQC response * Weapon sounds can attract AI within a certain radius when fired (each weapon's radius varies) * Melee range adjusted for some weapons * Fixed bow not being able to shoot if you try and shoot it too fast * Bow no longer tries to automatically reload when it runs out of arrows * You can heal another player directly if you have a bandage in a non-backpack slot * Damage from all melee weapons reduced Animations * Weapon movement for stowed weapons fixed and positions adjusted * M40A5 magazine is correctly positioned in the weapon * Fixed shotgun ironsight fire so the weapon doesn't clip into the camera * Fixed leaning setup to work better * Potential fix for the driver standing up while driving in a vehicle * Many animations added for reloading weapons * Many adjustments to recoil and firing animations * Dry fire animations added (out of ammo) * Fixed issues with the steel-toed boots causing shadow problems * Fixed player model so the chest piece is not hidden when looking down in first person Items * Some items can now be stacked (stack items by dropping the item onto another item in the UI) * Stacked items can be split (exceeding inventory restrictions will drop item on the ground) * Magazines and ammo piles will now spawn with a random number rounds in them * Magazines can now be loaded and unloaded with rounds (exceeding inventory restrictions will drop item on the ground) * Ammo piles can be split and combined (exceeding inventory restrictions will drop item on the ground) * Flashlights now emit a volumetric light effect * All ammo piles now weigh 0kg - weigh nothing * Duct tape can now be equipped in a second weapon slot (needed to bind another player) * Military helmet added (14 variations) * SWAT style helmet added * More military jacket variations added (14 of them) * Button up shirt variations added (a lot of them) * Remington 700 style weapon added - shoots .308 rounds * .308 ammo pile added * Face bandana variations added (6 variations) * Tactical vest added (14 variations) * Duffel bag added you can wear as a backpack (15 variations) * Fixed on ground model for smoke grenades and updated descriptions * Wood log description updated * Added ammo piles for all unique rounds in the game (for when unloading magazines) * Increased chemlight lighting distance to 20 meters (was 5) and adjusted lighting for them * White beanie added * New jeans model added to replace the one currently being used * New cargo pants model added to replace the one currently being used * Additional hoodie variations added (29 total) * Wolf and deer meat added - raw, cooked, burnt, cured, and rotten * Wolf and deer hide added (used in crafting) * Animal guts added (can be eaten) * Animal fat added (used in crafting) Map item updated to show the latest playable areas in the game Crafting * Campfires are now craftable - can only be placed on terrain * You can cook meat in a crafted campfire * Craftable drying rack added - can only be placed on terrain * You can dry meat on a crafted drying rack * Placing a jerry can in a lit campfire will cause it to eventually explode * Storage crafting guide now spawns in the world * Can craft a small and large storage crates (small doesn't require a crafting guide to learn) * Adjusted crafted guides so rare guides spawn more often * Craftable wolf and deer waterskins added * Craftable candles added * Game freeze after learning a crafting guide is fixed Base Building * Plot sign damage bar is now visible * Plot sign can be packed up * Health bar width decreased * One small crate can be added to each base for storage * One large crate can be added to each base for storage (need crafting guide) * Gnomes can now be found in the world and placed in your base (6 variations - some rare) World * Hayward City is now open - new large city - still WIP and most buildings are not enterable yet * The red "Replace Me" balls are fixed * Fixed rain appearing in a couple of houses that were missed previously * Many more unique props added to the world * Fixed missing chainlink fences * Grass movement updated * New procedural grass added (visible only on high specs) * Default road texture improved with a much better looking one * Updated world with new planter models so it looks better * Some new prefabs for additional house styles * New gas station prefab * Brightmoor updated with new buildings and details * New hotel building * New police station building * Replaced some bushes with updated models * Additional grass variations (only visible on higher specs) Models/Textures * Improved the physics proxy on the crash plane model * Optimized sidewalks to reduce number of polygons drawn * Optimized many weapon textures to greatly decreased what they used in VRAM * Pipebomb model optimized UI * The number of items in a stack is displayed in the UI * The number of rounds in a magazine is displayed in the UI * Can no longer tear clothing you are wearing to rags * Issue fixed where you could consume the wrong item from your inventory * Updates to items' tooltips * Empty names are no longer allowed in the player setup screen - minimum of three characters * Cleaned up some unnecessary log file spam * Fixed missing military jacket icons * Can no longer access the inventory of destroyed vehicles * UI hints added for party bus * UI hints added for capturing players * Removed wheel health percent from the UI - will add back in later Vehicles * Large bus added - can hold 29 players * Vehicles may spawn with some parts or items already in them - vehicles have different spawns * The number of tires on a vehicle now correctly affects the maximum speed * Improved physics proxy for the pick up truck so it gets stuck less often * Adjusted suspension and handling for the quadbike * Added lamp to fishing boat than can be turned on/off like a headlight * Fixed bugged slots issue when adding oil/fuel to a vehicle inventory * Wheels get removed from the vehicle inventory window when they are destroyed * Vehicle running sounds are stopped when a vehicle is destroyed * The action menu should never appear while you are in a vehicle now * Adjusted amount of each type of vehicle that can spawn in the world at once AI * Several updates to existing AI behavior * Wolves added - they only spawn in packs and can be very dangerous to ungeared players - pack sizes vary * Wolves will attack mutants, but mutants won't attack wolves first * Skinner mutant added * Corpses can now be searched for loot * Fixed issue causing not all AI to spawn in an area * Male and female deer both have the same chance to spawn * AI corpses now stay for at least five minutes to allow enough time to loot them Sounds * Wind sounds reduced * Environmental sounds can now be attenuated using the volume slider in the UI * Racking sounds added to reload animations * New sounds for wolves * New sounds for skinner mutant * New sounds for Remington 700 style rifle Weather System * Added medium and heavy fog patterns * Added "The Mist" fog pattern * Volumetric fog is now enabled by default * Increased chance of good weather by 25% * Rain and tornado sounds attenuated based on distance * Smoother fog blending VoIP * Increased the number of players that can use VoIP (was limited to 32 players) Patch #36 - Experimental Patch #36 is only released on experimental servers while we collect stability and performance metrics. Patch to the "experimental" branch in Steam to join the servers. Edit 06/24/2016 Update * Bus should work now - fuel and sparkplugs * Decreased max AI count * Fixed server crash related to picking up a weapon * Fixed 308x5 icon * Shelter poles stack to 3 now * Magazines use parent's relative distance - fixed weapon sounds issue * Fixed server crash due to consuming an item Patch #36 Hotfixes 07/06/2016 * Craftable baseball bats removed from the crafting list - will be added back in at a later date * Creepy gnome base part fixed * Some server crashes fixed * Some client crashes fixed - there are still some that need fixed - will hotfix again as needed * Magazine/ammo piles rounds fixed * Canteen/bottles fixed (will spawn in full half the time now) * If a crafted item would exceed your carrying capacity it's dropped on the ground * Repairing with Lumber will now consume one item from a stack * Client crash dumps are now generated - if sent to us we can analyze them to fix crashes 07/08/2016 * Clothing on a player corpse will now appear instantly * Magazines will spawn with at least one round in them * Moving items in a tent will reset the decay timer * Vehicle running state now correctly synchronized between clients * Player behavior on ladders changed - working on a fix to prevent a server crash * Server crash fixed related to exiting a vehicle * Two client crashes fixed - will continue to fix additional ones as they are found << Back to Patch #35 | Proceed to Patch #37 >> Category:Patch